monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tiny Lamia/Paradox/@comment-30489421-20170331090704
Quotes for Tiny Lamia, not 100% accurate: "A legendary maid?! I'd love to meet her!" "Pest control? I can't back down from that if I want to be a maid." - problem with Slug Girls. "She's gotten old, but wow, what an elegant and soothing aura! So this is a legendary maid..." - meeting Flora in Midas Village. "Luka, let's exterminate the boss of the Slug Girls! I have to do my duty as a maid!" -about the problem with Slug Girls. "Okay, leave it to us! The slug boss is as good as gone!" "I will exterminate you! For the village, and to become a proper maid!" - Before the fight with Slug Queens. "This is a test to see if I have what it takes to be a maid. I won't fail!" - look above "We, we won! I've made the first step to becoming a proper maid! ~" - after beating them. "Ehehe... Am I on the road to becoming a legendary maid now?" - When Flora gives her thanks to the group. "Most of the people who lived here died... I'm scared..." - Going to the destroyed Rostrum. "Th-That wasn't an enemy, was it? L-let's be careful, all right..." - When the group notices Promenstein (The young one). "No matter what happens, don't run away and leave me behind... Anything but that..." - before entering another world. "I'm relieved that it isn't scary around here at least." - Alternative Rostrum "I need to study how a legendary chef works..." - Meeting Alfonso from Alternative Rostrum. "How many years would I have to practice to come close to this...?" "A-amazing... I can't believe there's a monster that powerful..." - when she finds out about Alice 17 "I set up the tent for you. Ah, I almost forgot to bring you water too..." - Camp 2. "And then we, too, will disappear... J-just joking!" - When the group decides to help mermaids. "So we can't do anything for now... Should we go look for whoever capture the mermaids?" - Port Natalia. "W-what do we do? She feels real dangerous, y'know?!" - Fight with Meia. "Vanilla, the things we find belong to everyone in the party..." - She scolds Vanilla (Vampire girl), when the group receives rewards for the side quest. "The service isn't that good, it's expensive... Honestly, the only thing that it has that's worth advertising is its' cleanliness." - San Ilia Inn. "It does sort of feel like we're gonna have to fight the Monster Lord's army at some point. They didn't want to give us this book, after all..." - When the group decides to go after four spirits. "Now this is how a proper maid should act." - Monte Carlo NPC "She was so nice to us, though... Were we really in any danger?" - Meeting with Kagetsumugi "Aren't those tent stakes loose? Why is everyone so inattentive..." - camp 3 "Not hearing what should not be heard is a maid's duty." - Rubiana "You still think of Lily as your friend, don't you..." - To Lucia "You can leave it up to me!" - After beating up Adralmech